Sizzle
by Cadence of my dying Breath
Summary: Simon Izzy  Sizzle.   Anyways. This is right after the gang returns from Idris after City of Glass. Isabelle is pissed because she knows about Maia. What happens? Really short.


**This is a short one shot from my story I'm so Over it. I may or may not post the entire story, but here you go. **

**Worry About you by 2AM Club. (Check it out.)**

**Disclaimer. I don't own jack. **

* * *

><p>This is totally unfair. How dare Simon actually think he could sit there and two girls at once; especially since we knew about each other. What the hell is his problem? God, he's walking towards me. Come on, we just got home and I know I'm going to fly off the top about whatever he has to say. I've loved him since he turned into a rat, and ended up at the vampire hang out. He became an effing vampire, and that just made him all the more irresistible. But I want him to suffer, and did I mention he's approaching me. God, what am I going to do? What am I going to say? This is so wrong in so many ways, when I wanted to talk to him he'd be nowhere in sight, and now that my thoughts are unsorted and my mind is exhausted he shows up. Whatever. I'll tell it to him like it is.<p>

"Hey, Iz, I know you're probably tired, but you wanna get outta here, and go get some grub."

Dude what was up with the way he talks. Who the hell says grub, and is he really going to drink blood in front of me? Oh, god. My expression must have showed my thoughts because he quickly changed it. "Or do you just wanna go for a walk, and talk."

"Sure." No not sure. I didn't need to talk. But I did just not right now. My thoughts need to be sorted. I should have taken my chances over the Virgin Mary he might have ordered. "Just a sec, I'll tell Alec we're going."

**SPOV:**

I watched as Izzy walked away. I hope it wouldn't be hard convincing her. I mean sure I may have seemed confused in Alicante, but this is what I want. I told Maia that Izzy was the girl for me because Izzy is. And I hope that we can still be friends, but I've liked Izzy since she got me turned into a rat, and I figured my chances with Clary were zero to none. That day in my garden, I couldn't tell Clary I was actually breaking up with her for Isabelle; She would have freaked out and tried to kill all of humanity. She'd do it I know her. But I feel so bad for leading Maia on just to let her down none to easily. What a heart breaker I am. But damn didn't I start off with my heart being broken. I guess history does repeat itself.

Izzy's coming back. God I hope she believes me. At least I can think his name without choking. "Hey you ready?" she asks.

"Yeah lets go." We laced arms as if it was totally natural, and we walked surprisingly at the same pace. My senses kicked in on full fledge, and truth be told, it got annoying sometimes how much I 'noticed'. But we walked in peace and an almost non-existent awkwardness.

"Izzy, I just wanna say that whenever you need to, you can walk away. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay here and listen to what I'm about to say."

When Simon said that, Isabelle came so close to turning away it wasn't even funny. The thing was, she wanted to hear whatever bullshit excuses he could pull. "Okay."

"Okay. How can I begin?" He looked down into Izzy's dark eyes. "Izzy, I'm staring at the mess I made. And it's you. I've made a mess of you. And I wanna take it back, make it better, but I can't. I want to give you this fantastic excuse about my actions, but the truth is I don't have one. Young love is such dumb love. Don't think, not even for a second, that I don't regret hurting you. I can see it in your eyes. I wanna be your only one, I'll understand, though, if you take your heart and walk away. It's what I deserve." He was watching her as he spoke. He was trying to see if any of his words had infiltrated her mind. She looked as if she were lost in thought. Of course she was, I was the ass that put the hazy cloak over her eyes in the first place. Of course she has to think. If I hadn't been so damn overwhelmed by all these changes, I would've seen how much I wanted things with Isabelle to work out. I wouldn't have screwed up so damn much. But the truth is I shouldn't excuse my actions. I was stupid. I know.

"Simon, I thought so much of you. I understand you're confused and all of this is so new to you. That doesn't give you a rite of passage. You can't just come and break my heart just because you don't understand what's going on. I thought maybe you and I would be for real this time. Not just a fling like every other guy in my life. My mom, she's been hurt. She told me not to ever fall in love. She told me to save my heart for someone who left me breathless. I thought it was you. Simon you let me down."

Of course I did. I let her just like everyone else. I wasn't even enough for my best friend. How could I have even thought that I could make anyone else happy? "I understand." What else was I supposed to say? I unlinked arms with her. "I'll just stay out of your way then."

"You're not even going to fight for me Simon? You're a coward, you know that?"

"What? Of course I would fight for you Isabelle down to my last breath. But I won't fight you for your own heart. It's yours to take. I won't cause anymore pain then I already have."

"Oh, that's great Simon. Did you ever think that maybe I wanted you to fight for me? Huh? I wanted you to want me as much as I want you. And you can't even understand that. Can't you see how pissed I am that you were with her when you were with me, but I'm willing to forgive you. I don't even know why, Simon, but I still want to be with you." Simon just stood there. He wanted her, and she was letting him have her and he just stood there like an idiot making her think he felt otherwise. But he didn't. "Simon I promise, if you back out on me I'll…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Simon's mouth came crashing down on hers and he took her breath away. He didn't want to hear her say another word of doubt. She doubted how he felt about her and he had to put it out, quick so that he could start another fire. This was a fire that burned deep inside and fed on her yearning and wanting him. And with the intensity of this kiss came the rain. The thunder and lightning only drew them closer and closer still.

Tonight was there night. This was the night they would always look back on and remember how much love they felt for each other. It was the night of their first time and Isabelle would remember and be glad that she'd waited until she found someone who would always leave her breathless. It was the night of their first time and Simon would always remember how glad he was that he had chosen Isabelle.

* * *

><p><strong>~STAY UNSPOKEN <strong>


End file.
